Small buildings today are constructed using methods developed before the Industrial Revolution. These types of buildings, as opposed to steel frame building types, are constructed either by cutting up trees into boards of different sizes and nailing the boards together or by erecting stacks of stone or masonry held together with mortar. Historically, such raw materials have been delivered to the construction sites where they are then made into buildings by the process of assembling the cut-up parts of the trees and/or the blocks of stone or masonry into simple "post and beam" type structures the parts of which work independently of one another.
Heretofore, it has been attempted, with a good deal of progress having been made in the more recent past, to achieve factory production of buildings in various forms of modular, panelized and mobile home unit construction, but these never were and still do not represent and embody new technologies; they are simply examples of the same historical "post and beam" technology executed indoors-off-site instead of outdoors-on-site. However, although some cost savings may have been achieved through the use of modern techniques such as bulk raw material purchasing and through the utilization of newer and faster tools, the final products have not only remained basically the same but, because labor and materials are still being used inefficiently, are vulnerable to damage and destruction by fire, hurricanes, earthquakes, moisture and insects.
Building codes, which in the United States serve as minimum standards of construction quality, actually tend to exacerbate these inefficiencies by trying to mandate better quality and greater safety of buildings while anticipating the mediocre labor skills currently found on construction sites. Architects and engineers tend to design buildings in light of the government-specified parameters and then follow up by specifying the use of the already available construction materials and methods. This not only reinforces the use of existing methods but also inhibits innovation in building construction. The construction industry tolerates these disadvantages because a better way has not yet been found and perfected.
The availability and price of lumber have changed drastically over the past decade or so, with availability decreasing and price increasing. The deleterious results of indiscriminate tree cutting are giving rise to alarm over the ecological consequences of global deforestation and have led to great pressure, primarily from environmental groups around the world, on forest products companies and governments to control and slow down such activity. As a consequence, lumber has become increasingly more expensive as distances from source to destination increase transportation costs. Furthermore, skilled craftsmen such as carpenters and masons currently command very high salaries and, even worse, are neither as abundant nor as skilled as they once were. In sum, therefore, small buildings being currently constructed make inefficient use of raw materials, cost more to build, operate and maintain than is necessary, are highly combustible, and are expensive to reinforce to mitigate the threats of fire, earthquakes, hurricanes and floods.